Life In Glee, a Glee fanfic
by raziel9753
Summary: Finn and others in later chapters


This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to FOX. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors.

This is my first EVER piece of fan fiction and I do intend to make it into a series so I hope you like it. If you have any feedback good or bad (and I mean that) I would love for you to write to me at it really would be appreciated, thank you

Finn had been sitting in front of his computer for nearly two hours; he had finished all his homework over an hour ago and had spent the remaining time trying to get his latest glee assignment down. His girlfriend Rachel had eagerly chosen the Whitney Houston and George Michael duet ?If I Told You That?. Finn had never heard the track before and learning it from scratch was proving a challenge. If that wasn?t enough Finn had been put under strict instructions by Rachel to keep any glee assignment a secret from his step brother Kurt, whom he shared a room. Since Kurt had transferred and joined a rival glee club with his ?sort of? boyfriend Blaine, known as The Warblers Rachel had classed them both as a ?grade A glee threat? if either of them were to enter during one of Finn?s rehearsals he was to change the song to a decoy, which Rachel had chosen to be her own version of ?On My Own?. Finn new this sounded and well... was insane but he didn?t disobey his girlfriend when it came to something as serious as glee club he was secretly a little scared of her competitive side, and had decided long ago it was best to go along with it even if it did make him seem like a big les miserable fan.

Letting the lyrics sink into his head... and slip right back out Finn sat with his head in his hands struggling to keep it up right, staring at his iTunes, mesmerised by the bar creeping slowly across the top of the screen. He could be playing X Box right now or football or making out. All of a sudden his phone came alive flashing at rattling across the desk, he too became alert quickly grabbing the phone, reading the screen, it was another text from Rachel. His heart fell flat, she had been texting him all night with plans about their performance, costume ideas, it was exhausting. He reluctantly opened the message and immediately regretted it. Great dance practise tomorrow! He thought. He pulled the headphones (another safety precaution for Kurt and Blaine) free from his ears and swung far back in his chair screaming into his hands. Since when did the thought of dancing alone with a girl anger him and not excite him? Because it was Rachel he quickly answered himself, memories of watching Quinn and the other girls at cheerios practise quickly flaunted their way through his memory reminding him just how hot girls could be. He slid one of his hands through his short brown hair softly grabbing the ends the way Quinn used to.

He began reminiscing about Quinn, she always looked smoking in her cheerios costume, shame he only ever really got to look. His thoughts moved to Santana she too knew how to work that red and white outfit, especially after her boob op she was really able to fill it out to perfection. The thought of her amazing breasts covered his mind; he often took the chance to check those bad boys out when she was sitting below him during glee rehearsals. He thought about the things he could do to them firm mounds of flesh. He had had these fantasies many times before. Unknowingly his hand had found rest against his crotch, sliding his hips back and forth making his dick rub against his palm gave him the greatest sensation, although he was still fully clothed the feeling was really turning him on, he could feel his foreskin being pulled up and down in a slow and steady rhythm. Even the smooth rolling of his hips was proving smooth and erotic,  
>like a machine. Long breaths began escaping his lips that were pulled back into one of his cheeky grins, his eyes closed, face up toward the ceiling this felt incredible. He imagined holding each breast in his hands as he explored one of her large dark coloured nipples with his tongue. Finns cock was growing bigger and harder with each thought. The idea of tracing soft circle around her nipples made pre-cum begin to leak from his tip, the cool touch triggered another moan this time louder.<p>

The front door closed echoing throughout the house. Finn heard it immediately shaking the thoughts of Santana from his head he looked down at his throbbing cock concealed beneath his jeans, it was pulling so heard against the fabric Finn thought the zipper was going to burst! ?Crap! Crap!  
>Crap! What if someone walked in? There was no way he was going to be able to hide this. It looked like some sort of abnormality all coiled up in his pants. He tried franticly to rearrange his member, pushing it down with his palm; however every bit of contact was sending a chill through his body. How could this still be turning him on? ?Hello? He yelled trying is hardest not to sound out of breath, ?Hello? Kurt? Mom? he repeated but no response came. Finally allowing himself to take a calm breath he let go of his dick which was still at full attention and listened. He heard nothing. Checking the time on his computer screen he assumed it was his mom or Kurt?s dad leaving for work or something. Finally relaxing Finn turned his attention to his lap. He couldn?t leave his cock in this state and God knows he didn?t want to. With his cheeky grin returning to his face he looked up to the screen he knew what had to come next. Searching through his documents he found the perfect file compiled with all the porn movies Puck had sent him over the years, he became accustomed to using these since he found out that Kurt enjoying looking through his browsing history. He quickly found one he couldn?t remember watching. He plugged the ear phones back in and began to play the film.<p>

As the slutty looking blonde in the movie was finding her way into the doctor?s office Finn quickly unfastened his belt and began fumbling with his jeans too his own relief the button popped out unleashing his cock, his member shot straight up out of his fly. Pulling the zip the rest of the way down making as much contact with his dick as he went he lifting his ass from the chair he pushed the light denim half way down his thighs revealing a couple inches of milky coloured skin, his thighs had became rather muscular due all the sports and exercise and were covered in light brown hairs, they were proper men?s legs and Finn loved them. His hands traced their way up his leg grabbing the top of his thigh on the way, but there was no doubt Finns attention was on his penis. Standing fully erect tenting his once baggy white polyester cotton boxers, now tight clinging to the head of his penis. Finn ran the tip of his thumb over the large circle of pre-cum this alone sent another thrill through his body. Not being able to wait any longer Finn pulled down the waistband of his boxers hooking them under his shaven ball sack. His cock sprung from its cage slapping him against the stomach as if punishment for making him wait this long. Finn didn?t allow his penis to rest against his sweater long before grabbing it in his right hand and pointing the meaty rod towards the screen, where the blonde was now lying on the bed giving the doctor a show. Using his left hand Finn explored his way through the coarse patch of pubic hair surrounding his cock, beads of sweat had already began to collect in the wiry hair, Finn?s breaths became deeper he had quietly began to moan although he was unaware he was doing this, he kept his hand moving,  
>travelling up under his sweater gliding intricately over his hairless abs. He didn?t have as good a body as Sam but Finn still thought this felt amazing the way his deep breaths were making each muscle tense was great. Continuing to rub is cock, each time he reached the head he ran his thumb over his slit and began his way back down, he was so used to this rhythm, and it always proved very enjoyable. He brought his hand up to his face inhaling the sweet smell of his sweaty pubes mixed with a hint of pre-cum the scent drove him wild! It was his scent he thought, his manly scent. The smell acting like fuel made his other hand race up and down his meaty cock. With his hand still clasped across his face he exhaled again this time for longer as he exhaled he purposefully moaned in relief. Putting the hand behind his head he turned his head tucking it into his arm, he could smell his arm pit it was sweet and musky. His eyes were tight shut he never really watched the porn movies but listening to the moaning that were coming through the headphones was doing enough.<p>

His cock was a little too thick for him to get his whole hand around but he wasn?t complaining. He could hardly be described as scrawny, and knew his cock was bigger and thicker than a good amount of the guys on his football team ? Not that he checked other guys out. More pre-cum ran down the length of his shaft, Finn wasted no time spreading it around enabling him to glide his fist up and down his rod with complete ease. Whacking his hand against the base of his penis was creating that incredible slapping sound Finn loved he couldn?t hear it properly with his headphones in but the force he was going at he knew it was there, just thinking about it, he knew he would come soon. His penis was beginning to pulse he wanted to scream with pleasure but he managed to hold it in. Finally opening his eyes and looking at his lap he took in the amazing sight of his penis glimmering with the thick coating of pre-cum, at this stage he couldn?t stop the moaning or heavy breathing as he kept whacking away at his member, heat seemed to be radiating from his penis. Pointing the tip towards his face Finn was able to inspect the prominent vein running down the shaft towards his low hanging balls. They were free from hair and bouncing around above his boxers the sight always made Finn laugh and this time made him get in to it more ?Yeah, man Fuck? he moaned to himself. Still looking at his throbbing piece he remembered the last time he measured it about 7 months ago with Puck he was 8 ? then and believed he may have grown a little since. He was proud of his cock and wished he could share it with someone. Putting both hands around his cock both moving in time with eachother closing his eyes he wanted to thrash his hips into his fist but held back. ?Yeah, come on?  
>moving both hands rapidly he was getting ready to pop ?Ahhhhh yeah,<br>YEAHH?. Holding both hands at the base the first load of spunk sprang from his head just missing his chin, hanging onto his striped sweater like a thick paste.

Opening his eyes to see the damage he caught a figure in the corner,  
>turning his head he saw it was Blaine standing at the foot of the stair case, his mouth slightly a jar. ?Oh my god,? was all that Finn could murmur. Swinging the chair around was the closest thing to turning invisible trying eagerly to pull his sweater over his impressive cock. He could feel the blood racing to his face but there was still enough in his penis for one more ribbon of cum, this one landed all over his shirt and hands. ?Aww man! Quickly pushing his rod into his boxers and wiping his hand against the damp fabric he looked over his shoulder at Blaine who was now looking down at his shoes anyway that meant they weren?t making eye contact. ?What are you doing? Finn asked trying to sound stern but the utter embarrassment made his voice come out shaky and pathetic. His tall body was awkwardly curled inward around his crotch, Finn?s eyes shot back and forth from Blaine to his jeans, which would not co-operate in hiding his still stiff penis. Finally getting just the top button done he tried to speak again. With his back still to Blaine he asked ?Did you... like see anything man?<p>

Looking up from his perfectly polished black leather shoes, ?No just your erm, entertainment? he replied with one of his charming smirks.

?Aw god! Finn almost jumped out of his seat reaching the mouse and closing the film down. He again turned just his head to Blaine still trying to hide the front of his cum stained body like some sort of secret. It was then that they noticed how red in the face they both were, Finn thought it looked like Blaine was as en embarrassed as he was, which made him feel a little less like a circus animal.

Blaine stood awkwardly at the entrance to the boy?s room in his navy blazer with red lining and the rest of his school uniform, including a black leather satchel draped carefully over one shoulder. Finn had rarely seen him in anything else but he always thought he looked good, smart. He didn?t dress the way Finn dressed; Santana always said he looked like a farmer?s boy. Then it clicked he had just came back from school, ?Is Kurt ?

?Upstairs? Yeah? Almost like a switch the sentence triggered Finn?s hopelessly wide eyed expression. Lips slightly parted like he was trying to blow bubbles from them and his gorgeous light brown eyes searching Blaine?s face for an escape route. Blaine cautiously walked over to where Finn was sat expectng any minute for him to tell him to back off, but he didn?t he dumped his bag on to Kurt?s bed as he passed. Finn didn?t know how to stop him but knew what was coming. Blaine saw the thickest ribbons of cum attached to Finns top creating an immediate stir in his trousers but he didn?t let his face falter, a trick he learned early on whilst attending an all boys school.

?Finn you don?t need to be embarrassed I go to an all boys school I?ve kind of seen this sort of stuff before, hell i?ve seen a lot worse? Blaine spoke in a charming and jokey tone, Finn seemed to respond well to. Making him release a little chuckle to.

?Really? What sort of stuff? He asked in his usual excitably naive tone. A wave of relief washed over him as he was able to finally do up his jeans and belt.

?I don?t know, like circle jerks and ? Blaine revealed almost too casually until he realised Finn?s expression, one he couldn?t read. Not knowing what to say he tried to back track ?Not with Kurt... I mean BEFORE Kurt? Blaine began to fumble over his words which was rare for him but he had never really spoken to Finn before especially not one on one and not about this sort of stuff, it was making him nervous. Giving his signature grin he walked over to the computer desk Finn was sat at reached into Kurt?s draw pulling out a box of cleansing wipes. ?For the...? pointing to the breast of his jacket indicating the semen on Finn.

?Yeah, thanks.? Finn took the box from Blaine has he leant against the desk watching over Finn.

?But you?ve done that sort of stuff right? Blaine looked to Finn?s face,  
>he shook his head in silence as he tried to wipe some of the substance from his clothes. ?Do you do that sort of stuff a lot?<p>

?No not really, just for some fun? Finn smiled at the idea. ?It?s a lot more fun than sitting in front of a screen with your clothes on? Blaine joked but immediately felt like he over stepped some boundary. A couple seconds of silence passed ?But there was more clearing up to do? Blaine laughed trying to salvage the growingly awkward situation, to his relief Finn laughed to. The conversation suddenly died as Finn thought he heard Kurt coming down the stairs but when he didn?t appear he looked back at Blaine.

?He?s making sandwiches. You have some time? Blaine laughed ?I should have let you finish? Finn didn?t seem to respond, he stood up looking down at his best attempt of cleaning himself although the marks were still clear to see on his top.

?Food actually sounds really good right about now? Throwing the wipes in the trash Finn pulled the sweater up around over his head leaving him in just a white t-shirt. Wiping both hands across his pecks he turned for the door.

?Wait! Finn turned to Blaine who had been leanin against the desk with his hands cupped in front of his semi-hard crotch, he didn?t think fin had noticed ?You still have some erm... On your face? With a cleansing wipe in his hand he walked up to Finn who was attempting to lick it off his cheek like ketchup. Blaine felt a little faint being this close his face was flawless thin eye brows and a great bone structure. Blaine Leant in holding the back of Finn?s face in place he wiped the small splash of cum from his chin.

?Thanks man? Finn said grabbing the top of Blaine's arm ?You?re not going to say anything to Kurt are you?

?No of course not, if you don't tell him about the circle stuff ?

Yeah Right Finn said with a wicked grin You Warblers are pretty insane

Finn left the room as Kurt entered carrying a plate of small white sandwiches cut into triangles. Posing at the bottom of the stairs ?we can be guests at the wedding yet! Blaine laughed, thowing the wipe in the bin waiting for Kurt to comment on the smell of sex in the air. But he didn?t even seem to notice the intoxicating scent that every time passed Blaine?s nose reminded him of watching Finn jerk off. He had seen more than he let on, he had seen only the tip of Finn?s monster cock but watching it squirt that cream had been more than enough, for Blaine. And he didn?t think he could ever forget seeing Finn?s ass through the back of the chair when he was trying to hide, that was definatley a special treat he wouldn?t mind repeating.

As he sat with Kurt pretending to listen to him talk about everything and nothing all at the same time, he re-lived the conversation he had with Finn, why did he lie about having a circle jerk? Why did he insinuate the way he masturbated was boring, which it was? Why could he not stop thinking about Finn? With this realisation he turned to Kurt. He did Like Kurt a lot he had a great attitude and was an amazing person, kind, gentle that should be enough but he wore his sexual naivety like a designer hat! There was nothing sexy about that, Finn on the other hand...

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and please feel free to email me at with any feedback, tips or ideas on later chapters thank you. 


End file.
